You Wish!
by Mstar the Cat Demon
Summary: To Lily Evans, James Potter was the most arrogant jerk in all of eternity. Just her luck that James had had a crush on her ever since 1st year. Now it was their 7th year at Hogwarts and James’ last chance to win Lily’s heart. FINISHED!
1. The Summer From You Know Where

***********************************************************

Title: You Wish! 

Author: Mstar

Rating: G

Chapter: 1

Summery: To Lily Evans, James Potter was the most arrogant jerk in all of eternity. Just her luck that James had had a crush on her ever since 1st year. Now it was their 7th year at Hogwarts and James' last chance to win Lily's heart.

AN~ This story starts during the summer before their 7th year. If some of the character's seem familiar but aren't in the original 5 Harry Potter books, it's because they're my own creations and I've used them in other fics. Either that or you actually know them, because some of the characters are based on people I know, names and all. '.....' denotes thought. ***********************************************************

Lily Evans felt like she was going to scream... and it was only the 1st week of summer! 'I already have to deal with my sister in the summer but now I have to deal with that egotistic jerk to!!!' She had taken a walk around her neighborhood, only to find that 1 of her least favorite people had moved into the big, old house down the street. When she saw that there were boxes and stuff out side the house, she walked over to have a look. When she finally got to the house, to her displeasure, James Potter was sitting under the oak tree out front. "Potter?!" she exclaimed. As James looked up to see who had spoken, his expression turned rapidly from puzzlement to delight. "Evans!!!" he shouted happily. "I didn't know you lived near here!" 

"WHAT are you doing here?" Lily said disbelievingly. James walked up to her, threw his arm around her shoulder and replied, "Well, Evans my dear, my family decided to move here. I had NO idea you lived in this neighborhood. What a wonderful coincidence!" Lily pushed his arm off her shoulder and stormed off, walking back up the street to her house. James followed. "Going so soon?" he said as he caught up to her. "Leave. Me. Alone," Lily said through clenched teeth. "Wouldn't dream of it!" James replied. Lily didn't respond to this. She did however, turn sharply down her driveway, walking extremely fast. James continued to follow her as she walked up her porch steps. "So THIS is where you live," he said happily. Lily answered by slamming her front door in his face. That didn't stop James though. "Ok!" he shouted cheerfully. "I'll see you tomorrow!" 

     "Lily, who was that young man you were being so rude to outside?" Lily's mother asked as Lily came inside. Their front door opened up to their kitchen and Lily's mom was doing the dishes. "Well?" she continued expectantly. Lily sighed and answered, "He's this arrogant jerk I know from Hogwarts who has a crush on me and he's moved into that old house down the street." "He didn't seem too bad," her mom replied. "You don't know him like I do," Lily said exasperatedly. With that, she marched up the stairs to her room. Lily collapsed onto her bed. She hadn't been lying down for a minute, before a large barn owl swooped into her room. "I wonder who that's from," she muttered to herself. "As if I don't already know." Lily took the scroll of parchment off the owl's leg and to her surprise, the owl stayed there and waited. She read the letter and then threw it down in disgust. It had said:

Dear Evans,

     How nice to see you again! Would you like to go with me to the icecream place in Diagon Alley tomorrow? We'll go by Floo powder. If you don't respond I'll keep asking. 

                                   Sincerely,

                                          James

     Lily turned the piece of parchment over and wrote in big, bold letters: **NO!!! **She tied the parchment back onto the owl's leg and it flew off. 'That guy just can't take a hint.'

     The next day, Lily decided to walk over to the park. She'd go the long way so she wouldn't have to pass James' house. When she arrived at the park, she immediately turned back around, because as soon as she entered through the park gate, a boy with extremely messy hair had ran over to her. "What are you? A stalker?!" Lily shouted at him. "You could say that," James replied, once again following Lily. Lily suddenly had an idea. She walked over to a cluster of trees and hid behind them. "What are you do-," James was interrupted by a loud "CRACK". Lily had disapparated. Lily apparated onto her bed. 'At least he can't follow me that way. Thank goodness I can apparate now.' 

     Lily HATED the following month. It was filled with James popping up everywhere she went and annoying letters from him. The next month was even worse. It was just Lily's luck that James' birthday was July the 20th and hers was December 3rd. On the July 21st, Lily was enjoying a quiet moment to herself, inside this small clearing in the forest near her house, when James apparated next to her.      

     "Hey Evans, guess what?" he replied casually. "What even though it's probably something that's going to make my life even more miserable than it already is," Lily answered him. James grinned evilly and put his face up close to hers. "My birthday was yesterday." "So-," but Lily cut herself short as comprehension dawned on her. 'James + 17 + Magic = Trouble.' Now that James was 17, he could do magic outside of school without getting in trouble for doing "underage sorcery", because in the wizarding world, 17 was considered being of age. "Y-you wouldn't dare!" Lily stuttered. "Wouldn't I?" James answered with a smile, than seeing the look on Lily's face, replied quickly, "No I wouldn't. Just kidding." "You had better be!" Lily shouted back. She then stormed off, James just managing to hear her say, "WHY does my birthday have to be December 3rd? WHY?!"

     In the 1st week of August, Lily and James got their Hogwarts letters. To Lily's displeasure, James was in all of the 9 N.E.W.T. classes Lily was taking. When Lily was walking on the sidewalk, James ran up to her, revealing this information. Even worse, he announced, "Evans, guess who the new Head Boy is? ME!!!" Lily nearly screamed. SHE was the new Head Girl. When James found this out, he was practically jumping. "Ha!!!" he shouted. "Now you'll HAVE to spend time with me this year!!!" As Lily marched off down the sidewalk, James called after her, "I've also been made Gryffindor Quidditch captain too!!!"

     When Lily thought she couldn't take it anymore, in the 3rd week of August she got a letter from her friend, Mary Nease, asking her to come over to her house for the rest of the summer. Plus, Lily's parents said she could go and Lily's other friend, Jessi Barr, would be staying at Mary's house too. The next time she saw James on the sidewalk, she was practically skipping. "Hey Evans, why so happy," he asked. To James' surprise, Lily actually smiled and replied, "Because tomorrow I'm leaving to stay at Mary's house for the rest of the summer." Then Lily continued to skip/walk down the sidewalk.

     Lily enjoyed the last week of summer. She went with Mary and Jessi to Diagon Alley to get her school stuff, practiced Quidditch in Mary's backyard (Lily and Mary are Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team), and pretty much just had fun. Other than seeing James in Diagon Alley (He had shouted, "Hey neighbor!" at her.), Lily had had the 1st James-free week all summer. When Lily told Mary and Jessi about her summer, they said they felt like pitying her and laughing at the same time. But alas, August 31st came and went, and the next thing Lily knew, she was boarding the Hogwarts Express. 

***********************************************************

AN~ The next chapter will start on the Hogwarts Express.


	2. On to Hogwarts

***********************************************************

Title: You Wish! 

Author: Mstar

Rating: G

Chapter: 2

Summery: To Lily Evans, James Potter was the most arrogant jerk in all of eternity. Just her luck that James had had a crush on her ever since 1st year. Now it was their 7th year at Hogwarts and James' last chance to win Lily's heart.

AN~ If some of the character's seem familiar but aren't in the original 5 Harry Potter books, it's because they're my own creations and I've used them in other fics. Either that or you actually know them, because some of the characters are based on people I know, names and all. '.....' denotes thought. 

***********************************************************

     Lily Evans, Mary Nease, and Jessi Barr had managed to find an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Just as the train was leaving London, the door to the compartment was opened by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, the group of boys otherwise known as the Marauders. "Did you miss me?" James asked Lily as he and his friends entered the compartment. "If you mean did I loathe the memory of you, by that, then yes," Lily replied coldly. "And FYI, the only reason this summer wasn't a complete waste, was because I got to escape to Mary's place during the last week, no thanks to you." With that, Lily got up and pushed the 4 boys out of the compartment. She probably wouldn't have succeeded, but she had caught them by surprise. 

     "CRACK!" "CRACK!" "CRACK!" "CRACK!" James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had just apparated back into the compartment. "JAMES POTTER!!! If you don't stop stalking me, I'm going to hex you!!!!!!!" Lily shouted. James smiled and replied, "Then you might as well do it now baby, 'cause I'll NEVER stop chasing you." Suddenly, the compartment door was opened by Frank Longbottom, who was a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Hey Lily," he said. "I think you weren't quite loud enough. The people in Russia didn't quite catch all that you said." Everyone but Lily burst out laughing. "Anyway," Frank continued. "What did James do to make you explode?" "He was stalking me!" Lily said accusingly. Frank stared and replied, "I'm not surprised. Oh yeah, do you know who's the new Quidditch captain?" "I can answer that," James replied before Lily could answer. "I am." "Awesome!!!" Frank exclaimed. "Well I got to go; Alice is waiting for me back in our compartment. And if I were you James, I'd leave to before Lily curses you into primordial ooze." With that, Frank left, followed by the Marauders who didn't feel like dueling with Lily, who happened to be 1 of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts students in the whole school (James was probably 1 of the other best D.A.D.A students but HE wasn't going to be jinxing Lily anytime soon).

     Pretty soon the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Students piled out into the corridors, pushing everybody forward. Being Head Boy and Girl, James and Lily had to see that all the students got into the carriages, while Hagrid dealt with the 1st years. "Midgets over there! Everyone else follow me and Evans!" James yelled. "Potter, don't call the 1st years Midgets!" Lily exclaimed. "Well they are!" James shot back. Lily felt someone tap her shoulder and looked down to see that it was a 2nd year. "For a Head Boy and Head Girl," he said. "Y'all sure argue a lot!" James smiled and replied, "I'd rather me and her not argue at all but-," "He just frustrates me... a lot!" Lily finished for him. When Lily was out of hearing distance, James asked the 2nd year, "So do you think she likes me?" The 2nd year looked at James and said, "I think you're hopeless." Then he marched off. "Midgets," James muttered under his breath. "No respect whatsoever." 

     After the Sorting, the golden plates on each House table were filled all kinds of delicious foods. A girl, who was 1 of the new Gryffindors, was sitting beside Lily and nudged her gently. "Huh?" Lily managed to say through a mouth full of roasted chicken. "Did you know, that boy over there with the messy black hair is practically drooling over you?" the girl asked. Jessi, who was sitting across from Lily, started giggling. Lily glared at her and answered the 1st year saying, "I know. And if you ever need to practice a hex, use HIM as target practice." The 1st year laughed and said, "Ok! My name's Jenny. What's yours?" "Lily." "What year are you in?" "7th." "Hey! Aren't you the Head Girl? I heard you telling the Head Boy to stop calling us 1st years midgets!" Lily smiled and replied, "Yeah. And the boy who won't stop staring at me every 10 seconds is the Head Boy." Jenny grinned evilly and said, "Even more of a reason for me to use him as target practice!" Lily, Jessi, Mary, and Jenny laughed. "Well, Jenny," Lily said smiling. "If you ever need help with something, just ask me. Especially if you're going to try the curse or whatever out on James." "Is James the Head Boy?" Jenny asked. "Yes," Lily, Mary, and Jessi said in unison. Lily smiled and replied, "Only James could be that pig-headed."

     It seemed like the 1st 2 months of school, had passed like lightning. Halloween had been awesome. The was as wonderful as usual. During the 1st week of November, Jenny had taken Lily's words from the 1st day of school to heart. 1 day in the Gryffindor common room, when James wasn't looking, Jenny snuck up and "practiced" the Jelly-Legs Jinx on him. The room had burst out laughing and Lily, Mary, and Jessi had all high-fived Jenny. James looked as mad as a hornet. "Will somebody stop laughing and hand me my wand?!" he shouted. "Either that or perform the counterjinx!!!" Lily finally decided to be nice, and undid the spell. Nobody knew which was funnier: A 1st year succeeding in an attack on a 7th year or James wobbling around on "jelly-legs". "I aught to give you detention for that!" he shouted at Jenny. Jenny just smiled and Lily replied, "As if you haven't done that to someone before? Last time I checked you've done worse without getting in trouble. Mainly because 1 of your best friends is a Prefect, who just 'ignored' it all." At this point she glared at a blushing Remus. "And besides," Lily continued. "At the feast on the 1st day of school, I kind of 'told' her to use you if she ever needed to practice a hex." Then leaving a gaping James, Lily walked up into the girl's dormitory, followed by Jenny who probably didn't want to get in trouble.

     The next day was a Saturday and Lily had Quidditch practice at 1 PM. It was the 1st practice of the year and the 1st Quidditch match was against Slytherin on the last day of November. So they had basically 2 months to practice before the match. Lily absolutely dreaded practice. Now that James was the Quidditch captain... 

     After lunch, Lily and Mary headed out to the field. James and Sirius were already there. James was in a foul mood over what hah happened the night before. "Hey Jelly-Legs!" Lily shouted. "Do you have to do that?" James snapped. Lily laughed and replied, "2 words: pay back." "Pay back for what?" Lily turned around to see Frank and the rest of the team coming up the field. "My summer basically went down the toilet thanks to Potter," Lily answered. Everyone on the Gryffindor Quidditch team laughed except for James. The team was made up of a variety of Gryffindors. James was the Seeker and Sirius was the Keeper. The Chasers were Lily, Mary, and a burly, black haired 3rd year named Anderson Glade, who was new on the team. And last, but not least, the Beaters were Frank Longbottom and a red-headed 6th year named Alec Wattel. 

In Lily's opinion, Quidditch was the only thing James took seriously. Whenever he had managed to get a hold on 1, he'd show off in front of Lily with a Snitch. Jared Blackwell, who had been Quidditch captain before James (he had left Hogwarts the year before), had probably spent half the Practice time saying "Potter stop showing off for Evans! She ain't paying you the least bit of attention, so get back to work!!!" 

James spent most of the practice making everyone else miserable. It seemed that he had decided to take frustrations from the night before, out on everybody else (with the exception of Lily ^^). After practice Frank said to Lily, "Man! You're lucky James has a crush on you! My arms are aching so bad, I doubt I'll be able to lift a fork!" 

Sirius knew exactly what was up with James. He was upset that he had been made a fool of in front of Lily. Usually he manages to do that himself. Sirius rolled his eyes as James marched down anyone who was in his way as they went up to the common room and replied, "James! Chill out!" You're scaring the children!!!" Sure enough, there were a couple of 1st years huddling together and looking at James in terror. James sighed. "You're right. I DO need to calm down."

***********************************************************

AN~ Chapter 2 is finite!!! I have no clue as to how many chapters there's going to be, so don't ask me!!! I LOVE writing comedy/romances!!! To get to know the characters Mary Nease and Jessi Barr a little better, I'd read my other fic: Not Sure Anymore... It's another Lily/James fic. It's not connected to THIS fic but I use some of the same characters. People, can you tell me some good Lily/James fics? They're my faves!!!


	3. A Jerk and a Bet

***********************************************************

Title: You Wish! 

Author: Mstar

Rating: G

Chapter: 3

Summery: To Lily Evans, James Potter was the most arrogant jerk in all of eternity. Just her luck that James had had a crush on her ever since 1st year. Now it was their 7th year at Hogwarts and James' last chance to win Lily's heart.

AN~ If some of the character's seem familiar but aren't in the original 5 Harry Potter books, it's because they're my own creations and I've used them in other fics. Either that or you actually know them, because some of the characters are based on people I know, names and all. '.....' denotes thought. 

***********************************************************

Lily Evans turned the corner to go to her Charms class, when she literally bumped into probably the last person she wanted to see. "Oh sorr-," but she stopped herself short when she saw who it was. "Oh it's YOU!" James Potter smiled his most charming smile and replied, "Well fancy meeting you here!" "Potter, much to my displeasure, OF COURSE you'd see me here! YOU'RE IN ALL MY CLASSES!!! Now if you'd bother to check a clock, you'd realize Charms starts in 1 minute!!! So MOVE before we're BOTH late!!!" James stepped aside and Lily stormed into the classroom he'd been blocking the entrance of. Lily took a seat between Jessi and Mary as James followed her into the classroom. James walked past Lily and replied, "Deny it if you must, but you KNOW you like me!" Lily rolled her eyes and shot back, "You wish!" "Yes, I wish! And I'll continue wishing till I get what I want!" he shouted. The whole class had heard the pair's "conversation", and they all burst out laughing. James winked at Lily, and then joined Sirius, Remus, and Peter at the back of the classroom. Professor Flitwick entered the room and called for attention. 

"Today we'll be working on the Protean Charm! When applied to at least 2 similar objects, it will make the other object or objects mimic 1 of the others when it's changed," he squeaked. "The incantation is on the board along with instructions. Because this is a rather difficult charm, I will be separating you all into pairs of 2." Professor Flitwick waved his wand, and all the desks separated themselves into pairs. 

Professor Flitwick continued speaking, "Here are the pairs. As soon as I call your names, Move your stuff to sit with your partner. We'll be working on this charm for at least a week, until we all have the hang of it. Nease and Black, Baron and Smith, Barr and Lupin, Parks and Pettigrew, Potter and Evans..." As the pairs moved to sit with each other, Lily remained frozen. She raised her hand and Professor Flitwick said, "What is it Miss. Evans?" "May I exchange partners? I don't really get along with Potter." Professor Flitwick smiled and replied, "Yes, you don't get along with Mr. Potter, now do you? I don't know WHAT I was thinking pairing you 2 together. Mr. Black, will you please switch partners with Miss. Evans?" Lily put her hands together, looked up at the ceiling, and mouthed "Thank you", while James pouted. 

Before everybody knew it, December was upon them. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match and everyone was getting hyped up for Christmas. Especially after the announcement that had been put up on the House message board a week into December.

ATTENTION!!!!!

At exactly 7 o'clock on December 25th, there is going to be a Yule Ball. Students only in 4th year up will be allowed to go. The Head Boy, Head Girl, and all Prefects will be expected to have dates, for they have to start the opening dance. They will also HAVE to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas unless under certain circumstances (see Head of House). If you intend to attend the Ball, you'll have to sign up on the list to stay at Hogwarts.

Thank You!

James was now more determined than ever to win Lily's heart. When Lily was leaving the Great Hall, the day after the announcement, James blocked her. "Potter do you mind?!" asked an exasperated Lily. James smiled 1 of his roguish grins and replied, "No, but I WOULD mind if you'd go with me to the Ball!" Lily gave James a "drop dead" look then tried to go around James but he wouldn't let her. "No really!" he said as he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Just imagine it! You and me, dancing under the stars..." "Yeah, and now I'm imagining YOU falling into a bottomless pit!" Lily snapped. She then shoved James out of her way, and stormed off. "I'll get you my pretty!" James called after her. "And your little dog too!!!" Sirius looked at James and replied, "Dude, you're supposed to be a wizard, not a witch."

When Lily was leaving dinner, later that day, she was stopped in the Entrance Hall by Harrison Craft, a Ravenclaw 7th Year and the Captain and Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was quite good looking too, with his jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. Infact, he was a bit like James, minus being an arrogant show-off. "Hey Lily, I was wondering," he started. "Do you want to go to the Ball with me?" Lily considered him for a second. 'He IS pretty awesome, and I DO need a date...' "Ok," Lily replied coolly. "Meet me here at 6:45." She smiled at him and headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

When Lily arrived in the common room, once again James attempted to ask her to the Yule Ball. "Hey Evans, you know, you really should go with me to the Ball. We would make a pretty cute couple!" Lily rolled her eyes and replied, "Save it, I'm already going with someone else." Lily sat down at a table and pulled out her homework, followed by a gaping James. "You're what?!" he exclaimed. "I'm going with someone else," she said calmly, as she opened One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. "WHO!!!" James demanded. Lily rolled her eyes and answered, "As if I'd tell YOU! You'd probably hex him as soon as you got the chance. Now if you don't mind, I need to start on that Exwing plant report for Herbology, as you should be doing too, instead of annoying me."

James managed to find out who Lily was going to the Ball with. He found out from Peter, who had overheard Lily telling it to Mary. And sure enough, everytime James saw Harrison, he'd use some jinx on him. One day, Harrison came up to James and tapped him on the shoulder. James turned around and snapped, "What do YOU want Craft?" Harrison replied, "I'm fed up with you hexing me, and I'm prepared to make a bet." This sparked James curiosity. "What sort of bet?" he said suspiciously. Harrison took a deep breath and answered, "You know the Quidditch match right before Christmas break, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor? Well, whoever's house wins gets to take Lily to the Ball." James smiled shrewdly and said, "Does Lily know about this?" Harrison shook his head. "Here's what I figured we'd do: After the match, when we know who the winner is, I'll tell her. If you win, I'll say that I got tired of you hexing me and we made a bet and that the winner got to take her to the Ball. If she's fine with it, I'll tell her the next day that I lost. If I win, I just won't say a thing. I figured the fair thing to do was to wait till we had the results before I tell her, that way it wouldn't affect her playing. Don't worry; I won't back down on the bet if I lose. I promise. If I do you can hex me whenever you want. If I win, you gotta promise you WON'T hex me whenever you want." James considered this for a second. 'Well I've got nothing to lose...' "Deal," he replied. "Deal," Harrison said as he held out his hand. They both shook on it. 

***********************************************************

AN~ Good ending to this chapter, don't ya think? I don't really know where I'm going with this story, but I had to think of something to move it along and to keep y'all interested. By the way, I'm a Star Wars fan and that's where I got the name for the "Exwing (X-wing) plant". For those of you that are clueless to the Star Wars universe, an X-wing is a type fighter plane that is often used in Star Wars and yes, I know it's weird for a girl to like Star Wars. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!! 


	4. Secrets and Seekers

***********************************************************

Title: You Wish! 

Author: Mstar

Rating: G

Chapter: 4

Summery: To Lily Evans, James Potter was the most arrogant jerk in all of eternity. Just her luck that James had had a crush on her ever since 1st year. Now it was their 7th year at Hogwarts and James' last chance to win Lily's heart.

AN~ This story starts during the summer before their 7th year. If some of the character's seem familiar but aren't in the original 5 Harry Potter books, it's because they're my own creations and I've used them in other fics. Either that or you actually know them, because some of the characters are based on people I know, names and all. '.....' denotes thought. ***********************************************************

Lily woke up for the 5th time that night. All night she had been drifting in and out of sleep. She looked at her watch, which read: 5:30 AM. 'Thank goodness it's a Saturday...' Lily got up and walked into the common room, where a fire was still burning. 'Why do I feel like I've done something wrong?' Lily looked out 1 of the windows. Gryffindor tower had the best view. 'How beautiful, a full moon.' Suddenly the portrait whole opened and in walked...

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew stepped into the common room. They always had to leave Remus; Madam Pomphrey would escort him back to the castle after he was normal, you know, not a monster. James suddenly stopped. He put his hand out to stop Sirius and Peter's chatter. Lily Evans was in the common room, looking strait at them.

"What are y'all doing at this hour?" she said curiously. She had noticed that they were still in their school robes from yesterday. "Ummmmm," Sirius fished around for some excuse. "Well what are YOU doing up?" he questioned instead. Lily replied calmly, "I'm perfectly entitled to be up at this hour in the House common room. I couldn't sleep. YOU on the other hand, were obviously roaming the school after curfew, a COMPLETELY different story." The 3 boys looked at each other; they knew Lily was right. 

"Lily," James pleaded. "PLEASE don't mention this to anyone. It's important that you don't." Lily looked out the window once again. 'Is that Remus and Madam Pomphrey? Coming from the Whomping Willow? This is TOO weird.' "I'm curious," she started. "I've noticed y'all out at night, several times before, and I haven't said a word. And are my eyes deceiving me, or did I just see Remus and Madam Pomphrey coming in off the grounds? What's up?" The boys knew there was no way out. They had to tell her. "If you promise you won't tell, we'll tell you part of it. See, it's a long and rather complicated story," James replied nervously. "I haven't told Mary and Jessi even, of you're late night wonderings. You can trust me," Lily answered them. 

James let out a sigh of relief. "I guess the 1st place to start would be to show you..." Lily raised an eyebrow and James nodded to his friends. Lily gasped as James, Sirius, and Peter, simultaneously morphed into a stag, dog, and rat. "Y-you're Animagi?!" she stuttered. The 3 boys changed back into humans and Sirius replied, "Yes, and-," there he hesitated and looked at James, who nodded. "And Remus is a werewolf." Lily's eyes went wide and she put her hands over her mouth. James continued where Sirius left off, saying, "We couldn't visit him as humans, so we became Animagi because werewolves are only a danger to humans and that's where we got our nicknames for each other: Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot, and I'm Prongs." Lily was still rather wide-eyed, but she nodded her head in understanding. So you won't tell?" Peter asked impatiently. "I won't," she whispered. "I promise."

Lily didn't go back to bed. Instead, she sat up in the girl's dormitory, mulling everything over. 'I know they didn't tell me everything, but they did explain quite a bit...' Around 8 o'clock, Lily went down to Great Hall for breakfast. She past the Marauders, but didn't say anything, although James gave her his usual wink. Next week, Gryffindor had a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Lily was glad she wouldn't have to face Harrison in it, being that she was a Chaser and he was a Seeker. Lily had noticed something funny though, James had stop hexing Harrison every time he got the chance. He was also working everybody a lot harder than usual during practice. 'Weird.' 

The following week was pretty uneventful. The match against Ravenclaw was on Saturday, which dawned bright and clear. And cold too (It's December, what do you expect?). On the Monday following the match, school would be let out for Christmas break. The Gryffindor team plus Jessi, Remus, and Peter got up together and went down to eat breakfast. The match started at 9, so everyone was up earlier than usual on a Saturday. At 8:45, the team went down to the field. Remus and Peter wished them luck, while Jessi followed the team because she'd have to be there soon anyway because she was the commentator. 

As the team changed into their Quidditch robes, they heard the rest of the school spill out onto the grounds. Shortly after, they left the locker rooms, greeted by a roar of applause from the Gryffindor supporters. "Welcome to another Quidditch match!!!" they heard Jessi's magically magnified voice boom. "Here comes the Gryffindor team: Potter, Evans, Nease, Glade, Longbottom, Wattel, and Black!!!" Once again the Gryffindor supporters cheered. "And here's Ravenclaw: Craft, Farris, Harden, Kensith, Herring, Reardon, and Gray!!!" 

The teams gathered in the center of the field and Madam Hooch stepped forward. "Captains, shake hands." James and Harrison stepped forward and shook hands. "Remember the deal," James muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Harrison nodded curtly. Madam Hooch let out the Snitch and Bludgers. She threw the Quaffle into the air and blew her whistle. "And they're off!!!" Jessi shouted. "Gryffindor in possession, Evans racing forward. She passes the Quaffle to Nease who passes it to Glade. Ooooooh! That's gotta hurt! Glade drops the Quaffle but Nease catches. She's racing up the field, dodges a Bludger, dunks under Farris; can she beat the Ravenclaw Keeper, Gray? GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!!" The section of the stands that was almost solid scarlet erupted with cheers. 

"Ravenclaw takes possession; Kensith passes the Quaffle to Harden. Ouch! Nice Bludger work by Longbottom- Evans seizes the Quaffle. She's tearing up the field; Lily that's a Bludger! Darn it! Ravenclaw takes possession, Sirius, here comes Farris! Ravenclaw scores!" Jessi exclaimed half heartedly. That's when James saw it- the Snitch. It was fluttering near the stands on Gryffindor's end of the field. James tore after it, and so did Harrison, not far behind. The 2 Seekers were now even with each other. The Snitch was at least a yard away... the Seekers both had their arms out, trying to catch the golden ball. James' mind was racing. 'I've GOT to beat him!!!' James lifted both hands off his broom. To his disappointment Harrison did the same. The Seekers were reaching for the Snitch with 1 hand while trying to knock their opponent off course with the other. Both Seekers fell off their brooms about a foot off the ground and the Snitch was...

***********************************************************

AN~ HA!!!!!!! Aren't I evil? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out who wins!!!!!!! I want at least 5 new reviews before I post chapter 5!!! HEAR ME!!!!! 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give me 5!!!! No get you hand away from me- I mean REVIEWS!!! In the mean time, tell me in your reviews who you think will win!


	5. An Annoying Author and James' Victory

***********************************************************

Title: You Wish! 

Author: Mstar

Rating: G

Chapter: 5

Summery: To Lily Evans, James Potter was the most arrogant jerk in all of eternity. Just her luck that James had had a crush on her ever since 1st year. Now it was their 7th year at Hogwarts and James' last chance to win Lily's heart.

AN~ If some of the character's seem familiar but aren't in the original 5 Harry Potter books, it's because they're my own creations and I've used them in other fics. Either that or you actually know them, because some of the characters are based on people I know, names and all. '.....' denotes thought. 

***********************************************************

AANTHTBETYHTYR(Another Author's Note That Happens To Be Essential To Your Health That You Read)~ As you all know, I last left you sitting on the edges of your seats, dying to know who won and would have the honor of taking Lily to the Ball. Also if you're reading this, that means I got 5 new reviews on this story and I thank the people who wrote them, as you lazy good-for-nothings should do too because if not for them, you would most likely die of suspense. In this chapter, there is terrible news and Lily gets really mad at James. A horrible tragedy will also take place at the Ball in this chapter. Here's 1 last thing before you're relieved of your wanting to know what happens: Everything but this incredibly long sentence and the 1st 2 sentences of this incredibly long author's note is a lie (including the incredibly long title of this incredibly long author's note and did you notice that I said "incredibly long" 4 times? Oops! That makes 5!!!) that's only purpose is to take up space, get on your nerves, and to stall you even longer from finding out what happens, and now I'm going to be a nice person and allow you to get on with reading what you came here to read.   

*Where Chapter 4 Left Off*

James lifted both hands off his broom. To his disappointment Harrison did the same. The Seekers were reaching for the Snitch with 1 hand while trying to knock their opponent off course with the other. Both Seekers fell off their brooms about a foot off the ground and the Snitch was...

*This Chapter*

     ...hovering about 2 feet above them. Both Seekers lunged at the Snitch but it evaded them both. Meanwhile, Jessi was going wild with the commentary. It seemed that everybody had forgotten about the rest of the match and were watching the 2 Seekers struggling on the ground below. "Did the Seekers just fall off their brooms? Who has the Snitch? OH MY GOSH!!! Neither of them does!!!!!!! That Snitch is doing a pretty good job at evading the Seekers who clearly need to work on their aim!!! Come on James- uh sorry Professor- The Snitch just flew out of the Seekers' reach! Potter recovers his senses 1st and gets back on his broom ages before Craft. I don't think the Ravenclaw Seeker is going to be able to catch up! Potter races after the Snitch while Craft attempts to catch up..." The crowd was now holding its breath as James reached out and at long last, clutched the struggling Snitch in his hand. 

The whole Gryffindor house partied hard that night. They only had to win 1 more match to get into the finals. James was happier than he'd been in along time. Harrison had told him he'd talk to Lily the next day, so if everything worked out right, he'd have Lily as his date for the Ball in 2 or 3 days. The party didn't end until about 1 o'clock in the morning, only because McGonagall came in and made them stop. "I expected better behavior from a Head Boy and Girl, Miss. Evans and Mr. Potter!" she snapped right before she stormed off through the portrait hole. James slept peacefully that night. He dreamed about Lily and the Yule Ball. The next morning in the Great Hall, while he was eating breakfast, James saw Harrison walk over to Lily. They whispered quietly among themselves for a moment or 2, then Harrison went back to the Ravenclaw table while Lily frowned at her oatmeal.

The next day, Harrison did the same thing but when they were through whispering Lily's mouth dropped. She then got up and stormed out the Great Hall. Harrison went over to James and replied, "Yesterday she said she'd go along with the bet." James smile was practically bigger than his face as he ecstatically said, "Harry, if you ever need something, just ask!" As James got up Harrison stopped him, "Just try not to be an 'arrogant big head' as she puts it. She's rather... upset." James nodded and rushed off to the Gryffindor common room. 

When he arrived, and saw that the common room was empty, so he walked over to the girl's dorm and shouted at the door, "Is Lily there?! Oh come out, come out!!!" An angry voice answered him, "Lily's not here!!!" "Lily I know that's you!" When he received no reply, he started climbing the spiral staircase to the dorm. He was at the 6th step when the staircase turned into a slide. James had expected it though, so he had managed to grab a hold of the railing and used it to pull himself to the top of the stair case. When he got through the door, he walked down the hallway till he got to the door marked: 7th Years. He went in and walked over to the only bed that had the hangings pulled shut. He opened them up to find Lily lying face down, with a pillow over her head. She sat up and said hotly, "Is there anyplace I can get away from you?" 

"No," James replied coolly as he sat down on the bed beside her. "I just wanted to have a civil conversation with you and try not to be an 'arrogant big head'." Lily frowned and said, "What was that bet you and Harrison made anyway?" "Whoever's house won the Quidditch match would win." "Oh, so y'all decided to be fair and not tell me about it until afterward so it wouldn't affect my playing." "Exactly." "Oh. THAT was nice." "So you're going with me to the Ball or what?" "I guess I don't have a choice." "I'm not going to force you or anything; I just didn't have anything to lose... except you." 

Lily looked at James in surprise. 'He actually wouldn't make me if I said no?' "I don't exactly know what made me agree to the bet," Lily replied. "And what surprises me more is that we've actually lasted a minute without me getting mad at you and that you're not milking this for all it's worth." James smiled and said, "Hey, I can be nice when I want to." "Yeah, when you WANT to..." "Lily if you really don't want to go with me, then don't. I only want you to be happy, and if it means letting you go then I'm prepared to make that sacrifice." James said this with a rather pained look on his face. This was a side of James Lily had never seen before... and she liked it. He was still James, but he seemed more tender... and kind. A James that had lost all his egotisticness. James' grey-blue eyes met Lily's bright green ones. "Even if you don't like me the way I like you, can I at least be your friend?" Lily nodded slowly and James replied, "Thank you." James got up and started to leave but Lily stopped him and said, "I'll go with you to the Ball." James smiled warmly at this and left.

Lily was quite breathless. 'Am I falling in love with, with HIM? But a moment ago I HATED him! Or did I? I am so confused.' Lily collapsed back onto her bed and stayed that way until about an hour later when Mary and Jessi entered the room. "Guess who I'm going to the Ball with?!" Jessi exclaimed. "Remus!!!" Lily smiled at her and sat up. "I'm not going with Harrison anymore," she announced. "WHO THEN?!" the other 2 girls shouted at their friend. "James," Lily answered simply as Jessi burst into a fit of giggles and Mary put her hands over her mouth.

"Lily's going to the Ball with me!" James shouted to a thoroughly confused Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who had just entered the common room. Without further explanation, James ran up to the boy's dorm. "James has lost it," Sirius replied as Remus and Peter nodded their agreement.  

***********************************************************AN~ Did you all notice how evil I was in the author's note at the beginning of this chapter? Now I will continue to annoy everyone by singing an annoying song:

(Sing to "The Wheels on the Bus")

     I know a song that will annoy you, will annoy you, will annoy you. I know a song that will annoy you and this is how it goes:

I know a song that will annoy you, will annoy you, will annoy you. I know a song that will annoy you and this is how it goes:

I know a song that will annoy you, will annoy you, will annoy you. I know a song that will annoy you and this is how it goes:

I know a song that will annoy you, will annoy you, will annoy you. I know a song that will annoy you and this is how it goes:

I know a song that will annoy you, will annoy you, will annoy you. I know a song that will annoy you and this is how it goes:

I know a song that will annoy you, will annoy you, will annoy you. I know a song that will annoy you and this is how it goes...

BTW, I'm writing this at 2:24 AM.


	6. Wishing and Writing

***********************************************************

Title: You Wish! 

Author: Mstar

Rating: G

Chapter: 6

Summery: To Lily Evans, James Potter was the most arrogant jerk in all of eternity. Just her luck that James had had a crush on her ever since 1st year. Now it was their 7th year at Hogwarts and James' last chance to win Lily's heart.

AN~ This story starts during the summer before their 7th year. If some of the character's seem familiar but aren't in the original 5 Harry Potter books, it's because they're my own creations and I've used them in other fics. Either that or you actually know them, because some of the characters are based on people I know, names and all. I've decided (believe it or not) to be nice to the readers in this chapter. I also know that all of you are wondering "Why in the world did Mstupid, I mean Mstar call this fic You Wish?". I'm going to ignore the "Mstupid" comment and answer the question. You will find out why in this chapter. Now I bet you're wondering "What kind of answer is that?" Well folks, that's MY kind of answer. And guess what '.....' denotes? You're right!!! Thought (as if I don't tell you in every single chapter)!!!!!! ***********************************************************

The rest of the Marauders went up to their dorm and found James gazing dreamily out the window. They approached him calmly and Remus replied uneasily, "Did you just say you were going to the ball with Lily?" James didn't move at all except for a silent nod. The other boys looked at each other as Sirius said, "I hate to point this out buddy, but Lily HATES you." James once more didn't do anything except silently shake his head no. "What do you mean no?" Peter exclaimed. Remus sighed and told the other 2 boys, "Come on, let's go ask Lily. We're not going to get any answers from him while he's like THAT..." 

The boys reentered the common room only to find Lily absent. Just as Remus and Peter started to go back up to the boy's dorm to attempt to interrogate James again, Sirius stopped them. "There's Mary and Jessi, maybe they know something." The 3 made their way to the corner where the 2 girls were chatting. "Hey, do you 2 know what's up with Lily and James?" Remus asked them. Mary and Jessi looked at each other and Jessi answered, "All Lily said was that she wasn't going with Harrison anymore and she was going with James instead." "All we got out of James was a couple of nods," Sirius replied. They all shrugged and the boys started talking with the girls. 

"Who are you going to the Ball with Peter?" Mary inquired. Peter shrugged and said in response, "No one." "What about you Mary?" Jessi questioned eagerly. "You still haven't told me!" Mary smiled and answered, "It's because I still haven't decided. It'll be either Sirius or that hot Slytherin 7th year, you know, Wayne Edwards. He's actually decent for a Slytherin. Infact, he was cheering for Gryffindor in the match against Ravenclaw. He's the Slytherin Quidditch captain too." Sirius scowled the whole time she was saying this and when she finished he said angrily, "I don't see how there's a choice. I'm in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin! Gryffindors are supposed to hate Slytherins!!!" Mary rolled her eyes and Jessi shot back, "Honestly, sometimes you're more conceded than James!" "You just say that because you think Lucius Malfoy's cute!" "I said hot not cute! There's a difference!" "Whatever!" While Sirius and Jessi were bickering, Mary, Remus, and Peter continued talking. 

"Too bad you guys don't have a 4th friend, because that would mean Peter would have a date!" Remus realized. "I mean, I'm going with Jessi,-"A blonde and a brainiac?" Sirius interrupted. "I don't get it." "Hey!" Mary exclaimed. "I'm 1 of the top students in our year!!! I do NOT like all those 'dumb blonde' comments!" "And neither do I!!!" Jessi agreed.- and Lily's going with James,-"Another thing I don't get," Sirius interrupted once more.- and Sirius is pretty much going with Mary,- "Hey!!!" This time it was Mary who interrupted Remus. "Who said I've decided?!" Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus continued.- so our groups are pretty much together, with the exception of Peter who I guess is a 5th wheel, or 7th wheel in this case." "Who said I've decided?!" Mary shouted at the top of her lungs, causing the whole common room to look at her. Glaring daggers at the Gryffindors, she marched upstairs to the girl's dorm and slammed the door. 

James continued staring dazedly out the window when a shooting star flew by. 'Maybe it's worth a try. I'll wish on it...' To his amazement, another 1 streaked past. "I wish Lily loved me..." James got up and went to get some parchment. He had a letter to write. 'I've got to start somewhere...'

Meanwhile, Lily was staring out the window as James had been doing. Suddenly, the sky lit up briefly as a shooting star went by. 'I wonder... I used to be told that magic wasn't real and then I turn 11 and boom, it's real. I wonder if the wish-upon-a-shooting star tale is true too?' Amazingly, another shooting star fell out of the sky. "I wish true love would come to me," Lily whispered. It seemed the trail the star left behind glowed briefly then faded. Lily was about to get up when an owl that she recognized as James', considering how many times she'd seen it that summer, flew into the dorm. She retrieved the scroll of parchment off its leg. 

Dear Lily, 

Thank you for agreeing to go to the Yule Ball with me. You have no idea how much I care about you. I'd like to apologize for ruining your summer. I truly am. I also want to say I'm sorry for annoying you all these years. Can you ever forgive me?

James

Lily wrote on the back of the letter 1 word: Yes. She sent the letter back to James with his owl and got up and stretched. She went into the common room and was immediately surrounded by Mary, Jessi, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Is what James said true?" Sirius demanded. Lily smiled warmly and replied, "Maybe." With that, she walked towards the portrait hole. "Where you going?" Jessi called after her. "The library," they heard as Lily disappeared.

James had managed to slip off to the Owlery unnoticed. Shortly after he had sent his note to Lily, his owl returned and James smiled at his answer. He didn't know what to do now, so he decided to go to the library. When he arrived, he saw to his pleasure, Lily, roaming among the books. "Lily!" he said as loud as he could without getting in trouble with Madam Pince. Lily turned to see who had spoken and smiled when she saw who it was. They walked over to a table to sit and talk. "What are you doing here?" James asked. "I'm doing some... research," Lily answered. James shrugged. "I was bored and decided to get some homework done." "Oh." A rather awkward silence had sprung up between them as a group of Gryffindor 6th years walked past them and looking at them as if they were crazy. "Was that James Potter and Lily Evans, TOGETHER?!" they heard 1 of the 6th years say. "And Evans actually wasn't screaming at Potter!" Lily and James looked blankly at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. The 6th years now looked at the 2 as if they had some contagious disease they might contract, and hurried out of the library, whispering furiously. 

"Obviously, people aren't used to us being so, so... friend toward each other," Lily said, still calming down some laughter. James snorted and shot at her, "You mean they're not used to YOU being so friendly towards ME!" Lily rolled her eyes and snapped, "WhatEVER!" 

***********************************************************

AN~ I know this chapter's short so DEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will pretty much be the Yule Ball and for those of you who read Not Sure Anymore... (which should be ALL of you), I'm starting chapter 5 soon.


	7. Yule Tide Cheer

***********************************************************

Title: You Wish! 

Author: Mstar

Rating: G

Chapter: 7

Summery: To Lily Evans, James Potter was the most arrogant jerk in all of eternity. Just her luck that James had had a crush on her ever since 1st year. Now it was their 7th year at Hogwarts and James' last chance to win Lily's heart.

AN~ This story starts during the summer before their 7th year. If some of the character's seem familiar but aren't in the original 5 Harry Potter books, it's because they're my own creations and I've used them in other fics. Either that or you actually know them, because some of the characters are based on people I know, names and all. '.....' denotes thought (Do I need to keep saying that? I'd think you'd know after 6 chapters! Or you all could be incredibly thick headed... I'm not sure.) ***********************************************************

Lily looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark blue dress robes set off her hair really well. She walked down into the common room and a certain black-haired boy was waiting for her there. "Hello James," she replied. James shot his most charming smile at her. Lily did have to admit that James did look pretty good in his emerald robes. 'Who am I kidding? James looks hot!!!' Lily smiled back at James, completely surprising him. He looked at the clock in the common room. It read 6:45. James offered Lily his arm and she surprised everyone by taking it. Arm in arm, the 2 left Gryffindor Tower and proceeded to the Great Hall. 

When they arrived, there was already a large queue of students at the entrance to the Great Hall. In front of everyone, was Professor McGonagall, who shouted above the noise, "Head Boy, Head Girl, all Prefects, and their dates, please come here!" James and Lily made their way to the front of the crowd as McGonagall did a head count. When she saw the 2, she said, "Evans, Potter, where's your dates?" Lily and James exchanged rather blank looks then James said awkwardly, "Um, Professor, Lily and I are kind of, like, going to the Ball together. Professor McGonagall was dumbfounded. "Oooooooooooookay...," she started to say. "Um, you 2, Prefects, you're going to enter the Hall after everyone else has gone inside. When you get to the center of the Hall, music will start up and you'll dance. Everyone else will be on the sides of the Hall, and after a little bit, will join you dancing. Ok, got that?" They all nodded and Professor McGonagall turned to the rest of the students. As she past them, Lily and James could have sworn she had muttered, "Evans and Potter together? I must be seeing things..." They heard someone nearby laugh. Lily and James turned to see Mary and Jessi giggling and Sirius and Remus snickering. They had heard McGonagall too. Mary had decided to go with Sirius after all and that Slytherin, Wayne Edwards, was pretty sore about it too. And because Jessi was going with Remus, they were all starting the Ball together. Except for Peter of course. 

Soon, everyone else except for the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, were piling into the Great Hall, till only McGonagall was left. "Ok," she replied. "You all need to go in." The Prefects and Lily and James entered the Hall, arm in arm with their dates. The partners started to dance to the waltz that magically filled the Hall. Gradually, the dance floor filled as more and more students started to dance. 

Christmas past by so quickly, Lily was getting dizzy. Earlier that morning, Lily had quite enjoyed her presents she had gotten from her friends. It had taken nearly 3 hours for her and the rest of the girls to get ready for the Ball. And the Ball itself had been wonderful too. After the opening dance, Lily and James had danced time after time. Quite a few people were surprised to see Lily and James together. Part of the Ravenclaws weren't surprised however; James and Lily supposed Anderson must have told them about the bet. When Lily finally was able to lie down, around 12:30, she fell asleep almost instantly. Her last conscience thought was about how hot James had looked during the ball.

Nobody was truly up in Gryffindor Tower the next morning till around noon. When Lily was finally up and dressed, she walked into the empty common room, only to find that it wasn't empty. 1 person was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, and that person was James. "Hi Evans," he said casually. Lily walked over and sat down next to him. "Can't you call me Lily?" Lily asked. James laughed and replied, "So were on a 1st name basis now are we?" Lily rolled her eyes and James laughed again. "Anyway," he continued. "I was wondering if you would, um, go out on a date with me?" He looked at Lily expectantly. "Please?" Lily smiled and said, "Well, since you said please..." A smile started to spread over James's face. "Is that a yes?" he asked happily. Lily raised an eyebrow and replied slyly, "Maybe." Lily stood up and walked out through the portrait hole, James chasing after her.

Most of the Gryffindors were surprised to see Lily and James eating lunch together in the Great Hall. When Sirius walked past James he whispered, "Way to go Prongs!" James winked at him and Sirius laughed. Lily just rolled her eyes. Things were pretty boring the week leading up to the next Hogsmead weekend. Except for school starting back and Wayne Edwards trying to hex Sirius, the week was pretty uneventful. After Lily and James had checked out with Filch, they headed up the path for the village, for their 1st date together. *********************************************************** AN~ I know the chapter's short and it's taken me forever to post it. Give me a break, ok? School just started back and I decided that Lily and James arriving at Hogsmead was a good place to leave off. The next chapter will at least start with their date. Later! Oh yeah, just to let those concerned with my health know, I'm fine! Just because I didn't make any sarcastic remarks in this story doesn't mean I'm sick!!! 

***********************************************************

AN~


	8. James and Sirius

***********************************************************

Title: You Wish! 

Author: Mstar

Rating: G

Chapter: 8

Summery: To Lily Evans, James Potter was the most arrogant jerk in all of eternity. Just her luck that James had had a crush on her ever since 1st year. Now it was their 7th year at Hogwarts and James' last chance to win Lily's heart.

AN~ This story starts during the summer before their 7th year. If some of the character's seem familiar but aren't in the original 5 Harry Potter books, it's because they're my own creations and I've used them in other fics. Either that or you actually know them, because some of the characters are based on people I know, names and all. I am finally going to type this after all that time I kept you waiting. Isn't that great? The only reason I have time to write this is because I have to days out of school (teacher workdays + the weekend. '.....' denotes thought-denotes thought- denotes thought-denotes thought-denotes-OOPS!!! Sorry people, I hit my head earlier today, so my brain got stuck (I guess-actually I have no idea what's wrong with me ^^). ***********************************************************

Lily Evans sat up on her bed. She had been lying down, thinking about what had happened at Hogsmead, with the hangings closed. She was upset, yet she wasn't crying. This was a different kind upset. A worried upset. She laid back down remembering what had happened.

*Flashback*

Lily and James stepped into the Three Broomsticks. The warmth inside was welcome after the chilly walk from the castle. A few people waved to them and a couple even said things like, "James, what did ya do to get Lily to go out with you?" and "Lily, what'd ya do? Lose a bet?" Lily rolled her eyes as she and James sat down at a table in the corner of the pub. James went up to the counter and came back with 2 Butterbeers. 

"So where do ya want to go after this?" he asked. "I'm not sure," Lily replied. "How about-," "Not Zonko's," Lily cut James off. "I wasn't going to say Zonko's," he replied sincerely. "I was going to say Honeydukes." "Oh," Lily said, slightly embarrassed. "Honeydukes is fine..." They drank their Butterbeer in silence for a while until Lily asked, "How's Remus doing? There's a full moon tomorrow." "He's okay. A little pale, but okay," James replied. "You guys planning anything?" "Not really, although I think Sirius is up to something." "Oh. Figures." They passed a few more moments in silence, then upon finishing their drinks, they got up and left for Honeydukes.

In Honeydukes, they made their way through the candy. "Want anything Lily?" James asked. "Ummm..." Lily started to answer, but before she said anything, James had already bought her a box of chocolate frogs. After Honeydukes, they decided to walk for a while. As they walked, conversation started to flow smoothly between them. James was even getting Lily to laugh at his jokes. "Lily," James said, starting to get serious. "I know you don't like it when I pick on Snape and other people." Lily nodded her head in agreement. Knowing that she was listening, James continued, "So I'm going to try to stop, ok?" Lily smiled at him and replied, "I don't really mind it with Snape so much because have the time he's the 1 who starts it. The other half, however, you're the 1 who starts it and THAT is what gets on my nerves." "That and the showing off and pranks?" James said weakly. Lily shook her head. "The showing off, yes, because frankly, I don't care if you can catch a snitch after a near vertical dive. The pranks though, I don't have a problem with. Quite the contrary, I think the majority of your pranks are funny, although I normally pretend that I couldn't care less." It was all James could do to stop himself from shouting, "HA!!! I knew it!" But of course James knew saying that would probably bring him back to square 1, with Lily thinking he was an arrogant jerk. "Anyway," Lily continued. "You _promise_ to try to tone down the picking on people and showing off?" "I promise," James said, absolutely serious. Lily smiled, satisfied.

At that moment, Sirius emerged from a nearby alley and pulled James to the side. "Um, 1 moment Lily," James called over his shoulder as Sirius pulled him into the alley. 

*End of Flashback*

Lily didn't know what happened after that. After 5 minutes or so, James came back, fuming mad at Sirius. James wouldn't say why he was angry though. After a while, James sank back into his usual self, and they finished their date. Lily closed her eyes, and after a moment or 2, fell asleep.

Meanwhile, James had been thinking about the date too. He was still mad at Sirius as he remembered what had happened.

*Flashback*

"What is it?" James asked after Sirius had pulled him into the alley. "Shh! Do you know what I'm going to do tomorrow night?" Sirius whispered excitedly. "What?" James whispered back. "Well," Sirius muttered as he looked around to see if anyone was looking. "You know how Snivellous has been sticking that hooked nose of his in places it doesn't belong? Trying to find out where Moony goes each month? Well why don't we just 'show' him?" At this Sirius smirked mischievously. James stared open mouthed at his friend. "Snape could get _killed_!" James said angrily. "So," Sirius sulked. "He'd deserve it." 

James glared at Sirius as he half shouted, "I'll take no part of it!" Sirius just stared at James, stunned. "I just got Lily to start liking me," James continued. "And I'm NOT going to throw all that away!" "You liking Lily has never interfered with you pranking Snape before!" Sirius argued. "I just promised her I would try to lay off!" James yelled. "Who says she has to know!" Sirius countered. "Honestly Sirius!" James replied heatedly. "I wouldn't doing even if there was no Lily!" Sirius rolled his eyes and shot back saying, "Heaven _forbid_." James was so mad now he was shaking. "As I said before," James whispered dangerously. "Snape could be _killed_." With that, James turned on his heal and marched off. "James wait!" Sirius called after him. James just ignored him and said to Lily, "Come on."

*End of Flashback*

"James?" a voice asked from outside the hangings around James' bed. The voice, which belonged to Remus, continued, "What's up with you and Sirius?" James didn't answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

***********************************************************

AN~ Another cliffy! Yay! I'm so proud of myself. 1st of all, because I've left my readers hanging once again. Also, because I've finally finished this chapter! *Crowd whoops and cheers*


	9. A Decision

***********************************************************

Title: You Wish! 

Author: Mstar

Rating: G

Chapter: 9

Summery: To Lily Evans, James Potter was the most arrogant jerk in all of eternity. Just her luck that James had had a crush on her ever since 1st year. Now it was their 7th year at Hogwarts and James' last chance to win Lily's heart.

AN~ This story starts during the summer before their 7th year. If some of the character's seem familiar but aren't in the original 5 Harry Potter books, it's because they're my own creations and I've used them in other fics. Either that or you actually know them, because some of the characters are based on people I know, names and all. '.....' denotes thought blah, blah, blah... ***********************************************************

The next morning, James woke up still angry at Sirius. Instead of waking him up, as he usually did, he got dressed and went down to breakfast without Sirius. When James arrived in the Great Hall he sat down with Lily, who was reading a book. "Good morning," she greeted him. James smiled at her and helped himself to some eggs.

.:*:.

"Do they even _know _they aren't sitting together?" Mary whispered to Lily at lunch. James, once again, was sitting with Lily. Remus and Peter were sitting on the other side of James, and Sirius was at the other end of the table. "Why are you and Sirius mad at each other?" Remus asked James. James answered by getting up and leaving the Hall. Remus scooted over and said to Lily, "Sirius wouldn't say either." Lily stared at her baked potato, lost in thought. After a moment or 2, she said, "I'm worried." Her friends looked at her curiously as she continued, "They got in a fight at Hogsmead yesterday. Sirius pulled James aside and James came back fuming." "Did you hear what they said?" Jessi inquired. Lily shook her head then left the table too.

.:*:.

"James?" Lily said cautiously. James was sulking in a corner of the common room. James looked up as Lily sat down next to him. "Hi Lily," was all he said. "What's up with you and Sirius?" she asked quietly. "Sirius who." With that, James got up and left the common room, heading to the boy's dorm. Lily was getting angry now. Seeing that the room was empty (everyone was still in the Great Hall), Lily marched up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. In Lily's opinion, the boy's dorm looked no different from the girl's, except it was messier and had more Quidditch posters. James' bed wasn't hard to find. His was the 1 with the picture of Lily pinned up beside it. 'Where did he get that?' Lily wondered as she pulled open the hangings around James' bed. James was laying face-down with his pillow on his head. Lily picked up the pillow and hit him upside the head with it, surprising him so much that he rolled off the bed.

"Lily!" he yelped. "What the heck are YOU doing here!" Lily glared at him and demanded, "I won't go out on another date with you till you tell me what is going on with you and Sirius!" James sighed as he pulled himself back onto his bed. "It's a long story," he said weakly. Lily sat herself down beside him on his bed and replied, "I'm fully prepared to hear the whole thing." James sighed once more then proceeded to tell her what had happened.

.:*:.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily exclaimed when James finished telling her about his argument with Sirius. "Please don't tell anyone," James pleaded. "I don't know..." Lily said vaguely. "You are right though, Snape COULD get killed!" "I'm trying to decide what to do," James replied. "Just PLEASE don't tell!" "James," Lily pleaded. "We can't just sit here! We've GOT to do something!" "I know," James answered. "I just hope I do the right thing." Lily frowned and replied, "I do too. I won't tell, but I'm trusting you to do something though." James nodded as Lily continued, "Now I have 1 more question." "What?" James asked. Lily smiled and said, "WHERE did you get that picture of me?" James smiled weakly (VERY weakly) and only managed to say, "Ummmmmmmmm..."

***********************************************************

AN~ 9 down, 1 to go!!! This story is almost finished! I know this chapter was short, but it seemed where I left off was the best place. I promise the next 1 to be longer. F.Y.I., I'm writing a 1 part fic called 1 Week that corresponds to this fic. Be sure to read it! It takes place in the summer, you know when Lily's miserable because of James. Well guess what? Things for Lily just got worse ^^. *Big evil grin* I'm not really up to sarcastic author's notes today. I'm home sick with bronchitis.


	10. Snape's Debt

***********************************************************

Title: You Wish! 

Author: Mstar

Rating: G

Chapter: 10 

Summery: To Lily Evans, James Potter was the most arrogant jerk in all of eternity. Just her luck that James had had a crush on her ever since 1st year. Now it was their 7th year at Hogwarts and James' last chance to win Lily's heart.

AN~ This story starts during the summer before their 7th year. If some of the character's seem familiar but aren't in the original 5 Harry Potter books, it's because they're my own creations and I've used them in other fics. Either that or you actually know them, because some of the characters are based on people I know, names and all. '.....' denotes thought, you know the rest. I am sorry to report (well actually, I'm NOT sorry at all^^) that this is the LAST chapter of this story.

***********************************************************

James looked out his window onto the grounds of Hogwarts, which were bathed in the light of dusk. He knew what he had to do. He went over to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. Madam Pomfrey would shortly lead Remus out to the Whomping Willow. From some snooping he had done, James had learned that Sirius had told Snape that if he took a long stick and poked the knot at the base of the tree, he could slip through the small opening that led to the Shrieking Shack. 

James pulled on the cloak and slipped into the common room. He waited by the portrait hole till someone left or came in. After a minute or 2, a 2nd year left the room and James followed. James hurried down to the Entrance Hall. Remus should have already been led out onto the grounds. James arrived in the Hall just in time to see Snape slip through the doors. James hurried after him, seeing Snape duck into the hole. James quickly used the branch Snape had used to freeze the tree, and followed Snape into the tree. James was now at a full run. He could now see the back of Snape's greasy head. 

Snape stopped, struggling against seemingly invisible bonds. Actually, he was struggling against James. Suddenly, Snape stopped fighting against James' grip around his waist. He had gotten a glimpse of something furry and wolf-like. Luckily, Remus had yet to notice Snape, and James used that moment to get Snape out of the tunnel. Only when James had both him and Snape safely on the castle grounds, outside of the tunnel, did he realize Snape had _saw_ Remus. 'Uh oh," James thought as Snape looked around, spooked that he had just seen a werewolf AND was saved by something he couldn't see. James pulled off the invisibility cloak and Snape gasped. "You!" he yelped in disbelief. "Y-you just s-saved my life..." James nodded and replied, "You SO owe me." 

.:*:.

"Mr. Snape, you are not to tell ANYONE about what you just saw," Dumbledore told Snape firmly. "50 points from Slytherin for even GOING THROUGH with such a thing." Snape nodded weakly. "Mr. Black," Dumbledore continued. "I am amazed that you did such a thing. You have detention for a month and 50 points from Gryffindor." Sirius also nodded weakly. "Now," Dumbledore said as he rounded on James. "I am very proud of what you did." James sighed, glad that he wasn't in trouble... yet. "I am very much aware of you Mr. Snape's... differences, but I am glad that you saved him none the less. It takes a very courageous person to risk their lives even for their enemies. For that, I give Gryffindor 100 points." 

The 3 boys left Dumbledore's office silently. Before going their separate ways, Snape stopped and said in a very forced voice to James, "Thanks." With that, he headed off to the dungeons, toward the Slytherin common room. James and Sirius continued to Gryffindor Tower in silence. After a few minutes Sirius said, "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. You could've been killed rescuing Snape and now _he_ knows about Moony. Worst of all, it's all my fault. Can you forgive me?" James didn't answer until they got to the Fat Lady's portrait. He looked at Sirius and said, "Still friends Padfoot, still friends." The 2 boys smiled at each other and gave the password to the Fat Lady.

*4 Years Later*

*Wedding music playing in the background* "So you and Lily are finally married," Sirius said to James smiling. James looked about the room containing his and Lily's wedding reception and smiled. "Yep," was all he said back to his best man. Lily, in all her white, wedding splendor, came over to James and Sirius smiling. James beamed at his new wife, thinking that he could've never been happier. "If someone told me I'd end up married to James 5 years ago, I would've laughed in their face and called St. Mungo's," Lily said in disbelief. All 3 of them laughed, knowing that she was right. 

"Come on James," Lily continued. "We've got to go cut the cake." James smiled and allowed Lily to pull him over to the table that held the 6-layer cake. Sirius chuckled to himself as he read what the cake said. In blue letters, were the words, "Lily and James: Believe it or not Lils, James was right! He WOULD have you someday."

***********************************************************

AN~ I'M DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Crowd cheers in delight* This story is FINALLY finished! I better get a LOT of reviews congratulating me on my success! 


End file.
